The Witch and Knight of Blood
by Goldwolves
Summary: What if blood had more powers? I suck at summary's so yeah. Over all Karkat/Fan character, rated T for language and Mild sexual languages later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hello everyone, it has been forever since I posted anything so yeah. I'll talk about my other story if your one of my readers that wants to know. But yeah, the following pairings are included in this story: small Terezi KarkatXFancharacter and maybe more. I'll include a basic idea of the story below this.**_

_Idea of Story: The Blood aspect is honestly one of the strongest, goriest aspect. Only due to the fact of Karkat's fear of blood he is unable to access the abilities, my character (Lynn Smiths, Witch of blood) job to teach him. Then slowly they gain a romance and stuff. _

Lynn's POV

This would be the day I die. The battle was pointless and is a burden for a different session. Though you felt the required need to kill him, who? Jack Noir. He had killed my space player and my closest friend, and now he had knocked my only hope out. The Seer of Time, she was laying on the floor bleeding fresh golden tinted blood of her caste system. Using my abilities I was creating fresh army of blood fiends behind me.

"Today, we settle this." I mumbled under my thick breath before smashing a bottle holding a fresh supply of troll blood. I held it out in a straight line in front of me, admiring the shine of it as I made it the unique sharp material I meld it into before floating up in the average god tier style before kicking the bottom of the black heeled witch shoes, the saws appeared that I created through fucking around with alchemizing.

"It ends now mother fucker!" I screamed, choking back on the sweet tears of revenge as I prepared for the attacking. The line of blood slicing at the immortal dog-bird thing. Shit, wait what. No! He had moved away, if he had ended up behind you it would mean the end. I saw the seer start to move, her golden colored god tier wings still lay back against her before she grabbed your foot. Opening a time vortex she threw you into it. "Good luck." She said, coughing up blood. As the gear shaped portal closed down. My throat went dry; I saw a blade stabbed her back. I tried to reach out though the vortex was to strong. Now your other friend was dead. And who knows where you'll end up.

Karkat's Pov

Ughh. Fucking boring, nothing to do. No dream bubble was in sight. Kanaya and Rose were together like always. Terezi was running and drawing with chalk like most the time you two are together, Dave is who knows where.

You opened your sylledex to see what kind of useless shit you had but you sighed and sat down on the chair. Terezi shot you a shit eating grin like always before licking a piece of red chalk. You rolled your eyes and painfully bit the inside of your cheek to prevent red from filling your cheeks.

It was a long moment of silence before a loud thud followed by a "shit" was filling the near silent room. Terezi turned to you before you stood up. The object was a dark brown shade, missing chunks of the clothing revealing pinkish skin and deep cuts. Small amounts of blood started to form before disappearing. It tilted its head up, dark brown long hair that fell from the hood. The obvious light brown and dark red stockings showed she was a witch. But… dark red and brown, could it be? Nah, no way, you're the only blood player. She pulled her legs in, and sat up, showing the slashed red marking on her outfit. Terezi looks at you and simply says: "I smell red."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Holy shit, the last one was shorter than I thought. And I forgot to do the copyright thing. Karkat, Terezi, Dave, Kanaya and Rose belong to Andrew Hussie the stealer of souls. I own Lynn. HOMESTUCK BELONGS TO ANDREW HUSSIE, Huss of Space. Ok enough of that onwards.**_

**Lynn's Pov:**

**I **rubbed my head and squinted my eyes. The room was bright and my eyes were blurry though two forms of gray were able to make out, with faint yellow smudges. Trolls, Ok good. I rubbed my eyes and looked at them, curious of why they gave me strange looks. I stuck out my hand as my vision cleared. "Hello." I smiled widely, they still had gapped mouths. One of them had bright red glasses; the other had nubby little horns. I sighed and stood up, dusting off the dark brown shirt of the witch god tier outfit. "What? Scared that I'm a Blood player? Or simply never seen a human?"

"No, we've seen another on your fucking squishy race." The one with nubby horns replied. I shrugged, and looked around. "I guess it is a bit strange seeing a random wounded player pop out of nowhere. Well at least I think you two are players." I said, remembering my wounds as they reopened. I ran my hand over it, the blood coming to my fingers before taking a vial from my sylledex and rubbed it off on the edge. The one with nubby horns seemed simply disgusted by the actions.

Karkat's Pov:

'Scared I'm a Blood player' THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN? The Blood class if the most FUCKING USELESS CLASS EVER. It's just a horrible joke that was given, and same with my nookwhifing dancestor had. And the hell was she doing with the bottle and her blood. Fucking strange humans. "No, I'm not scared a useless class." She let out a chuckle, fuck it sounded like something Vriska would make. "Useless?! Have you never seen the abilities of a Blood player?" I blushed at that statement. "N-no, I mean yes. I'm Blood player." Way to act calm fuckass.

And now she was hugging you..? She smiled widely, "really?!" She squealed… what? "I thought I was only Blood player! We can share all the goriest and bloody strategies. OH! Maybe if we can return to my session we can kill Jack Noir. Me and another Blood player… that best class you, me, back and back, pulling hearts out living bodies of our foes. Wait do you have a planet?" Once again, the fuck was she talking about? "Why would you kill Jack? My planet was destroyed and I don't have any abilities. I don't even have fucking god tier." I growled and pushed her off me. She fell back and looked at me, her turn to be agape. "Why… kill Jack..? The guy killed half the people from my session, my time player sent me back here in order so I won't be killed." She glared at me and sighed.

Lynn's Pov:

What does he mean he has no abilities? It shall be my job to show him how a real blood player plays.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Yes, there literally is another fight between Lynn and some one. No training people yet, hehe. I also haven't revealed her eye/text color mainly because I keep on debating on colors, hopefully I will decide by next chapter. Anyway, I don't own Homestuck.**_

**Karkat's Pov:**

Wait, shit, what the hell is the human doing? You notice a two thick arm braces pop out of her strife speci. She placed them over her sleeves as she grinned. Does she want to fight? FUCK, not while Terezi was here… oh wait she left to gog knows where. Well either way she could smell you from miles away if you bleed, gog she's radar for red. You pull out your own sickles, it's been for ever since you've use it; let's just hope you're not rusty. You gripped the end of your trusty clawsickles.

She charged at you, saws forming from the braces as the turned. She also had these unknown foreign red and jade colored blades at her side. You shot your sickles up over your face and cringed at the sound of the saws against the rough surface of your sickles. You pushed back against the weight of her body focusing on her wrist. The blades vanished before you felt two sharp unnatural objects pierce your back.

"Ah! FUCK!" You screamed and fell over, you knew it cut through your turtle neck and your skin as you fell onto your stomach. You cringed at your side.

**Lynn's Pov:**

Well then, that was a lot quicker than you thought it would take. See him cringe made you sigh, and… slightly guilty for causing him the deep pain. You got down next to him and ran your hands over the wounds, the blood coming from it healing its self and closing the wound. He looked up at your lime eyes, you simply smiled and backed off of him and pulled your normal vial from your sylledex. You formed his candy red into two balls, one noticeable larger than the other. You placed the ball and vial. Taking the smaller one you examined it before taking his weapon of choice and cut along your cheek lightly but still drawing blood. You the examined his blood for a moment, "it's so bright." You mumble to yourself before he sat up.

"Yeah, I'm a fucking mutant you mood swapping bulge muncher. What the hell was that for anyway, it fucking hurts." He growled as you chuckled and helped him up. "So you don't have blood player abilities like you said. Unique. I wonder why…" You trailed off and turned around, pacing around as he got up and stretched.

**Karkat's Pov:**

It… didn't hurt. Your back felt perfectly fine, minus some straining and it was cold but it was healed. Was that the abilities she was talking about? You blanked out as you saw her pacing, the sounds of her black heels filling the room before you stopped her. "Hey, how did you do that? More importantly how the hell are you even a blood player? I thought only mutants like me got it." You sighed and wrapped your arms close to your chest, looking away. She smiled at you. "I got the blood class by mere luck. And it's the abilities of a blood player, the power over blood and shit." She looked at you with a creepy look in her lime colored eyes.

You sigh and look around making sure that Terezi wasn't around. "So, you say you're all fucking powerful and shit. Is there anything you can do to possibly teach me?" You were blushing now. Shit, one hell of a leader you are.

She nodded at you and grinned. "I'm sure I can. But I have to stay here. Meet me later after you change into a new sweater." She said and walked off. She's so fucking strange… you think it's part of some strange act but oh well.

**Dave's Pov:**

You are now Dave Strider for some reason, why not? You were in a future dream bubble with everyone else. You were messing with your Dave_EBubbles when you saw Karkat walking silently somewhere. When Kankri walked up the scold his silent behaviors he pushed him off and kept his head low. He was obviously doing something interesting and started to follow him.

"Lynn…?" He asked softly reaching one of the memory dreams. A human looking figure formed in front of him. It was glitching and was obviously straining to be there. She had a dark brown and burgundy outfit before hugging him. He froze for a moment before returning it, slowly he lifted her head and kissed her before the sounds of her glitching stopped and she vanished.

You shrug it off and return to your twitter bubbles.


End file.
